


Truly Madly Deeply

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought that the person he'd want to settle down with would be with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: _Kirk/McCoy - I want to stand with you on a mountain / I want to bathe with you in the sea./ I want to lay like this forever./ Until the sky falls down on me..._ (Truly Madly Deeply, Savage Garden)

Kirk never doubted his mother when she said that he would one day want to settle down with a nice girl. There were many times he wanted to do that, usually in the same week. It was always a way to pass time, imagining himself settling down with one crewman or alien or another. After living another life in minutes when the other Spock touched minds with him, he realized he didn't want the same end. So while he still planned to be as reckless and ingenious as ever, he knew one day he'd be given retirement and that would be that.

He just never thought that the person he'd want to settle down with would be his best friend, and that he'd want to do it only half way through their first five year mission. Actually it was more than that. He wanted to give his best friend _everything_ that the man had lost with his ex and more. He would do anything for him (except for the whole not being reckless on away missions as hey, he's James T. Kirk, and though he tried, it was really hard not to flirt with some of the aliens they encountered).

Like everything in his life, he didn't come to this slowly, letting it build within him how he and Bones were meant to be. No, it came all at once, when a mysterious encounter with a supposedly omniscient being whisked away his CMO. Damn the regulations, as Kirk wasn't going to take this lying down. If he had to go to the ends of the universe to bring Bones back so be it, if he had to jump through wormhole in a one man shuttle craft, no hesitation. Cause a life without Bones, he knew, was a life not worth living.


End file.
